Goku's Hobby
by Jadet
Summary: Chichi broke something of Goku's that shows her a different side of him, will she change?


Author's notes: Hiya minna!! If you haven't already guessed I am a major fan of Goku and Chichi's 

love and this story is just a little thing I thought of to help portray it. If you do not believe 

in their love this story is not for you. If you do, welcome! This story happens after the Buu saga 

and Goten is about 8 or 9 years old. All disclaimers apply. Now on with the story!!!!! 

Goku's Hobby 

By: Jadet 

"I don't care if the worlds blowing up in 2 minutes and the only way to save the world IS Goten, 

you do not take him from class and TRAIN HIM!" Chichi yelled at her husband swinging a frying pan 

at his head. 

Goku ducked and grinned. Stepping two feet backwards he reached into his shirt and brought out a 

small camera. Grinning he clicked the shutter, stopping Chichi in mid swing. 

"Nani? Goku what's that?" Chichi asked, her arm still poised in mid air. Goku smiled even wider 

and proudly held it out to her. 

"It's my camera!" he said smiling and looking at Chichi with childish delight. Chichi frowned 

and felt her anger coming back. 

"This is no time to be taking pictures!" she yelled swinging at him again. Goku ducked and held 

up an arm to block it. The pan connected with a hollow thud and sent a small object flying. With 

a small crunch the camera splattered against the opposite wall. 

Goku looked up and saw his camera fall to the floor in a shower of pieces. Goku felt a large 

wave of sadness wash over him. My camera...... he thought looking sadly up at his wife. His wife, 

his love, had broken one of his most favorite and treasured things. Goku felt as though he had 

lost a friend. 

Chichi stared at the broken camera lying on her kitchen floor and felt Goku's sad eyes looking 

up at her from where he had ducked. Had she actually broken that? Looking down she saw Goku look 

back to where his camera was with eyes that pleaded for it to meld together and become whole again. 

Goku unsteadily got up and walked to where the camera lay in a variety of pieces. Silently he 

picked them all up holding them as he would hold a child. 

"I won't do that again. I promise Chichi I won't do that again," Goku said sadly looking at his 

wife before turning to leave. 

Oh Kami what did I do? Chichi asked herself staring at Goku's departing back. Chichi felt around 

for a chair and sat down shakily. She hadn't meant to do that, she was just letting her anger out, 

but she hadn't meant to hit the camera. What did I do? Goku must have loved that thing if he acted 

like that, she thought guiltily and ran a hand through her hair. 

It had been like this ever since he had come back, she would lose her temper so easily with him 

and take it out on him. By the time she was finally calm enough to forgive him he would be sad and 

leave the house for a bit. He always came back of course, and about 98 percent of the time he was 

happy and himself again. But this time Chichi had a feeling he wouldn't be walking in the door 

smiling. 

*** 

Goten frowned and concentrated on his dad's ki signature. When his mom had found out that his dad 

had pulled him out of class for some one on one training she had sent Goten out and told him not to 

come back for an hour. Well the hour was up and he was wondering where his dad was hiding this time. 

Goten had always wondered if his mom or even his dad loved each other. Goku never really showed it 

(well the time he had been here so far) and Chichi well.... got mad at him so much that the only 

time where Goten didn't see his mom yelling at Goku or ignoring him was when she was sleeping. The only 

time that Goten remembered his mom not yelling at him and actually talking fondly about him was when his 

father was dead. Goten frowned and shook his head, he was thinking too much and it was hurting his head. 

A faint ki signature flashed across Goten's mind and made him pause in mid air. Another quick flash 

confirmed what Goten had thought, his father was hiding in his cave. Smiling Goten remembered first 

finding his father in the cave hanging up pictures of all kinds after one of his many fights with Chichi. 

They ranged from ones of Gohan and a younger Chichi to present day Bulma and Vegeta. Goten always wondered 

why his father took pictures, I mean what was the point? They couldn't win a battle. 

Slowing down he spotted the cave in a small cluster of tree's. His brother had told him that they had 

first used the cave for his pet dragon when he was younger. But after Hiya Dragon moved on Goku had taken 

it as his own to use it when ever the time aroused. Practically everyone knew about the cave except Chichi. 

Gently landing Goten started to walk up to the cave's entrance. 

Goku looked up as soon as he felt his son's signature come into range. Smiling Goku gently set down his 

broken camera and walked forward to greet his son. Stepping out into the sunlight he spotted his son walking 

toward the cave entrance with confident strides. Goku smiled and waved at his son. 

Goten looked up to see his father waving at him and couldn't help but wave back. He loved having his father 

home for good and thanked Kami for letting him. Until about a year ago he didn't even know his father except 

through stories told to him by his mother and brother. In secret he had always idolized him and wished that 

he could meet his famous dad. He was especially worried that Goku wouldn't like him when he came back to life 

that one day. 

But that had been the total opposite, from the moment he knew that Goten was his son Goku had felt a fierce 

love rise up and settle into his heart, he only wished that he could have been there when he was born. 

"Oi Goten!" Goku called still waving. Goten smiled and began to run toward him. 

"Otousan! What happened?" Goten asked as soon as he was standing near his father. Goku's smile vanished from 

his face and was replaced by a sad frown. 

"Your Kaasan broke my camera," he said heading back into the cave. Goten stared at his father shocked and 

numbly followed. After a minute they entered the main cavern where Goku spent most of his time. It was actually 

quite nice and simple with a futon laying in one corner and a fire pit in the center. Light streamed in from a 

hole in the roof and shined on the pictures which covered the walls. Goku stopped next to a roughly made chair 

and desk and pointed to his camera. Goten winced at the remains and looked sadly at his dad. 

"Gomen nasai Otousan, can you get another one?" Goten asked looking at his father. Goku shook his head and 

sat heavily on the chair. 

"They cost alot Goten, it took me two tournaments to get it. That was awhile ago, about the time your brother 

was born. They've gotten more expensive since then," Goku told him, his voice barely above a whisper. Goten nodded 

and crouched beside his father. He knew how much Goku had loved it, he always used it when ever he could. Goten 

caught his father a couple of times sneaking behind his mother so that he could actually get a picture of her 

when she wasn't mad and yelling at him. 

Goten glanced at his father and noticed his slumped shoulders. It had hurt his father even more than he thought. 

Goten frowned and stood up quickly, brushing himself off. Goku looked up at him with a mixture of confusion and 

sadness on his face before also getting up. 

"I guess it's about that time Chichi has dinner on the table," Goku said to no one in particular, heading toward 

the exit. Goten nodded mutely and followed his father outside. Once there Goku motioned toward the house and jumped 

into the air. 

"You go on home, tell your mom I'll be home later," with that he powered up and flew in the direction away from his 

home. Goten stared at his fathers back and thought his mother had gone too far this time. 

*** 

Chichi looked up from where she was chopping vegetables and saw Goten walk in. He wore a facial expression she had 

never seen on him before. It bothered her especially since she could tell it was directed at her. Goten was angry 

with her. Wiping her hands on her apron she walked toward her youngest son with a guilty look on her face. 

"What is it Goten-chan?" she asked, stopping a foot away. Her son had never really been angry before, he had always 

taken after his father in that aspect. But she could tell and feel his anger towards her, making her skin tingle. When 

you had sons that could blow up the world you'd always remember NEVER to make them truly mad. Goten frowned and crossed 

his arms over his chest. 

"Why'd you break Otousan's camera?" he said, his voice dripping slightly covered venom. Chichi took a step back before 

regaining her composure. 

"I didn't mean to Goten-chan, where is he?" she asked peering behind her rapidly growing son. When she didn't see him 

she turned back to her son and gave a questioning look. Goten's face darkened and he shrugged his shoulders. 

"I don't know, he told me to tell you he'd be back later," Goten frowned as a thought entered his head. Should he do 

that? Goten smiled. Yes he should, his mom needed to know why Goku loved that thing so much. Goten smirked and grabbed 

his mothers hand. 

"Okaasan, you and I are going for a walk," 

*** 

Goku flew through the air and thought about what he was about to do. He was about to ask the richest woman in the world 

for a favor, or more specifically, a camera. He hoped Bulma was home, he didn't want to deal with Vegeta right now. 

Although more down graded, Vegeta's temper and pride were still the biggest in the universe and Goku didn't want to deal 

with them at the moment. Although he could care less what Vegeta said, they bugged Goku till he would actually be ticked 

off enough at Vegeta to kick the crap out of him in their sparing matches. Seeing the Capsule corporation's head quarters 

he slowed down and landed on the driveway leading up to the main entrance. 

Bulma looked out of her lab window, her mind spinning. If this result were true then that would mean that this small, 

stupid cell was the cause of...... Bulma's train of thought was interrupted when she spotted Goku coming towards her house. 

What was surprising is that he was walking, not flying or teleporting. Bulma's chest tightened with apprehension, Goku never 

walked unless he was hurt or something was bothering him. Pushing away from her desk she made a dash toward the stairs. 

Goku looked up when the front door was thrown open and a slightly exhausted Bulma stood in the doorway. Goku's eyebrows 

raised and he scratched his head. Bulma never ran.......... 

Bulma looked up at her childhood friend and saw a forlorn look in his eyes. She hated it when Goku looked sad, for some 

reason she always took it upon herself to make him smile again. And if this wasn't the time to make his eyes light up with 

his usual childish delight, when was? 

"Son-kun what's wrong?" she asked pulling him inside be the arm. Goku let himself be led inside to her kitchen which was 

surprisingly messy. Goku looked to the side when he heard Bulma sigh and swear at Vegeta under her breath. Ah so that's what 

happened! 

Pushing a few empty boxes of food aside, she made room at the table for the two of them to sit. Gesturing towards a chair 

she grabbed one herself as Goku sat. Finally she would find out why Goku looked so sad. For some reason though she guessed it 

had to do with a certain something or more specifically, someone. 

Goku sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. He hated asking for things he should be able to get himself, but this time 

he had no choice. Taking a deep breath he explained why he was sad and why he was here. 

Bulma felt her anger rise a little when he had finished but quickly pushed it down. Chichi was one of her best friends, 

she'd give her a chance to redeem herself later. Running and hand through her hair she looked at Goku. 

"Goku...... I want to help you......hey I tell you what, you bring the camera pieces over here and I'll fix it. I'll even 

make it better than before, okay?" Bulma asked grinning inwardly as Goku's face lit up. Goku nodded violently and stood up. 

"Domo arigato Bulma-san, I'll go get it right now!" he yelled running out the door into the hall. Bulma could hear his foot 

steps echoing off the walls then the sound of him powering up and flying full speed toward his house. Bulma smiled and shook 

her head. Back to work she thought standing up and heading back into her lab. 

*** 

Chichi gasped and looked tentatively around the highly decorated cave. So this is why Goku always took pictures and always 

proudly showed his stupid camera off. An older picture caught her eye and she walked over to it. 

It was the day Gohan had been born, she had been lying in bed cuddling her new baby boy which they had named Gohan when she 

swore she head a click. She had dismissed it at the time but now it made sense. Goku had taken a picture of the two of them in 

secret knowing full well Chichi hated having her picture taken. Chichi smiled sadly and looked to the next picture. 

Goten nodded in satisfaction as he watched his mother touch every other picture, obviously recalling the days they were taken. 

He knew it was the right thing to bring her here, maybe now she would be easier on Goku and maybe understand him a bit more. 

Smirking slightly, he leaned against a wall and continued watching. 

Chichi touched yet another picture and felt her amazement rise. Goku was good, she admitted it. The pictures ranged from 

picnic's to fights, people to scenery. When had Goku gotten this good? Chichi grinned as she came across a picture of Vegeta 

and Trunks. It was probably taken right after the fight with the androids because he looked absolutely pissed yet terrified 

at the same time. Holding Trunks but trying to avoid a picture must have been a difficult task for anyone. Chichi chuckled 

and moved on. 

Goten was watching his mother when he felt a brush of power skim his sense's. Oh crap his dad was back. Goten felt panic 

rising in his chest and tried to think of the best thing to do. Although Goku had never specifically told him not to Goten 

had gotten the hint Goku wanted this place a secret. Then a thought entered his mind and Goten grinned. Slipping silently 

into the shadows he lowered his power level till it was almost impossible to detect. Now all he had to do was wait and see 

the show. 

Goku grinned and landed in front of the cave breathing lightly. He'd grab the camera, or what was left of it anyway, and 

fly it over to Bulma's. If anyone could fix it it was Bulma. Humming a tune he walked into the cave missing Chichi entirely 

until she cleared her throat. Goku turned surprised and felt his jaw slack, how'd she get in here? 

Chichi swallowed nervously and hugged the wall. Crap, he wasn't supposed to come back so quick. Taking a deep breath she 

mentally steadied herself and pushed away from the wall. If she was going to face him she would at least face him eye to eye, 

not cowering near a wall. With a grim frown she walked to where he stood still rooted in his tracks. 

Goten smirked and pushed his ki level even lower to avoid attention. This was going to be interesting! 

Goku snapped himself out of his daze and forced a smile, he wasn't going to let her think he was mad at her because he wasn't. 

Even though she had broken his camera he wouldn't ever hold anything against her. I mean look what she had to go through with him! 

Chichi relaxed as the smile on his face became genuine and warm. She was still worried that he was mad at her but by the 

looks of his smile he didn't look mad. Grinning she gestured around the room and stepped a bit closer. 

"Why didn't you ever tell me about this Goku-san? How long have you been taking pictures?" Goku smiled and put a hand behind 

his head. 

"Around the time we got married, your father suggested getting into something and since I had seen Bulma's pictures of our wedding 

I wanted to do something special like that. Remember those tournaments I entered?? And how you thought I didn't get any money from 

them? Well I did and I used it to buy the camera, Bulma didn't even help me!" Goku proudly stated puffing out his chest. 

Chichi smiled and hugged him, genuining suprising him. But then Goku smiled and hugged back, taking in her smell. This was his love, 

his wife. Goku grinned, his Chichi. 

"I'm proud of you Goku-san, gomen nasai about your camera I..." 

"Don't worry about it," Goku interrupted tipping her head so he could look into her eyes. "Bulma already said she would fix it," 

Chichi nodded and tightened her hold. Goku smiled and returned the embrace for a second before pulling away. Chichi pushed down the 

disappointment as he turned to his desk and began to pick up the camera pieces. 

"Goten, come on out. Do you have a bag with you?" Goku asked suddenly, not looking up. Goten face vaulted before stumbling out into 

the open. Narrowing his eyes he pouted and stamped his foot. 

"You knew I was here the whole time?" he whined looking at his father with puppy eyes. Goku raised his head and lifted his eyebrows. 

"Of course, do you have a bag?" he asked. Grumbling Goten reached into his shirt and pulled out a small leather bag. With extra care 

Goku placed the pieces in before turning to Chichi. Holding out the bag to her he waited until she had recovered from her shock and took 

the bag before sweeping her up in his arms. Winking at Goten he walked out into the sunlight and looked down at his wife. With the 

sunlight reflecting off her hair and eyes she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

With a childish smile he lifted into the air and chuckled inwardly as Chichi held tighten to his neck. 

"Goten go on home, we'll be back in a few minutes," Nodding Goten powered up and flew toward home. Looking back down to Chichi he 

tightened his hold and began flying full speed toward Capsule Corporation. 

"Chichi?" 

"Yeah Goku?" Chichi asked taking her eyes from the ground below to look at her husband. God he was good looking, as far as she was 

concerned she married the most handsome man in the world. Snapping from her daze she noticed that Goku was looking expectantly at her. 

"Sorry what?" 

"Would you let me take a picture of you?" Goku asked puppy eyes boring into hers. Sighing inwardly she nodded and smiled. 

"Hai Goku, I will," 

*** 

"Just sit right there," Goku commanded, pointing to a large rock to the side of the trail. Rolling her eyes Chichi obeyed and climbed 

to the top of the rock before sitting down and smoothing out her dress. She HAD promised she would let him take a picture although she was 

regretting it now. Finally satisfied she looked okay she turned her attention to Goku who was wearing a large yellow shirt and black shorts 

instead of his usual orange gi. Smiling Goku waved and backed up a few steps. 

"Smile!" he yelled and clicked the shutter. Goku smiled to himself and lowered his camera. I think that's going to be my most favorite 

picture of all! 

The End Or is it? 

Ja matta minna!!!! 


End file.
